Halo vs Aliens
by Silverdogz
Summary: The Forward Unto Dawn has finally died. In his new Ship the Faith John had another close encounter with something just as deadly as the Flood.


I OWN NOTHING!

Thanks for listening.

The Chief continued his way along the corridor to the bridge of the _Faith_ a small smile graced his lips as he thought about the last few days of his life on Requiem. The _Forward unto Dawn_ had crashed onto surface of the Shield World, he had wandered the jungle before running into the Promethean Knights. They had proved to be non-hostile and brought him and Cortana to a giant metal ball. Inside was the last living Forerunner… Antarius Didact. He told Cortana and the Chief of the History of Humanity. Both Master Chief and Cortana were surprised that Prehistoric Humans had a technology and the empire to rival the Forerunners. Soon they were interrupted by Cortana's increasing rampancy. After the end of the hectic procedure Cortana was on equivalent footing with a "Contender" class A.I. Her processing had been given a 200% boost and her netrusion skills were even better than before. Cortana being Cortana had suggested that they build a new ship for the return trip to Earth. Didact had agreed and Cortana had John sent to the Medical Ward while she upgraded his armor to the Equivalent of a Class 18 Forerunner Combat Skin. He had reluctantly consented and was injected with Forerunner nano-machines that were able to stop his aging and repaired any problems that may have happened. John woke to something… odd. All his scars were gone and he felt better. He was soon introduced to his new armor. It was slimmer matte-black with the Spartan-II gold visor. It used hard light to protect the joints and had Forerunner Alloy that was resistant to any known weapons due to Cortana's improvements. He also had dual layers of shielding. His new ship had been prepared while he was under. It was based off the Phoenix class Colony Vessels but with Forerunner alloy and upgraded weaponry it also happened to be 8 KM in length with energy shields. The Didact chose to stay behind as the _UNSC Faith_ left Requiem. John soon arrived on the bridge as Cortana's avatar appeared next to him.

"Set course for Reach." Said John.

"Yes, sir." Said Cortana with a slight mocking tone. He simply looked impassively at her. She sighed and a Slipspace Portal opened in front of the _Faith _entered the portal alarms began to sound.

"What's going on." Asked John.

"The Slipspace drive is pulling in too much power. We could have a catastrophic explosion OR we could exit Slipspace and hope we don't pull another _Forward unto Dawn_ again." Said Cortana.

"Exit Slipspace NOW!" said John.

ABOVE LV-426 _USS SULACO_

Ripley woke as her cryo-pod opened its door, as usual she felt like shit.

"Hey, Hicks you look how I feel." Said Hudson.

"Shut up." Said Hicks as the Marines plus Ripley and Burke went to go get dressed. However soon alarms filled the ship.

"ALERT UNKNOWN SPACE UNAMOALY APPEARING!" came the automated voice. Bishop was able to rig a screen in the mess hall to display it. On the bridge the Captain stared at the giant blue hole that looked to be ripped in the fabric of space. After a few seconds a massive bulky ship glided out. On the sides the words were printed. _UNSC FAITH CFV-097._ The computer system B.R.O.T.H.E.R listed the ship to be about 5 kilometers long and its power readings were astronomical. However that wasn't the scary part. It had weapons placements all over its side and what appeared to be a couple of cannons mounted under the bridge. Soon a transmission filtered in.

"_USS SULACO _this is the _UNSC Faith_, I am acting Captain I am SPARTAN 117." Said Master Chief.

"I am Captain Rogers. What is your rank soldier?" asked the Captain.

"Master Chief Petty Officer, May I inquire to your odd identification?" asked John.

"We are the United States' Ship _Sulaco_. What is the UNSC." Asked Rogers.

"I am part of the United Nations Space Command." Said John.

"Never heard of it." Said Rogers. The Master Chief appeared to consult with someone.

"How much do you believe in alternate realities? Sir." Said John.

"If you are from an alternate reality than I want to talk to you face to face." Said Rogers.

"Do you wish to speak to me aboard the _Faith_ or the _Sulaco_?" asked John.

"The _Sulaco_." Answered Rogers. The link snapped off and soon they could see a green military drop ship begin to navigate its way to the _Sulaco_. In the hangar the doors slid open and the green drop ship flew in and begin to hover its way up. Meanwhile the Captain had the consults from W-Y and the squad of Colonial Marines join him in the hangar as the ship landed and the back dropped with a clang. An enormous human walked down the ramp holding a black rifle that looked like a streamlined version of the pulse rifle. Hicks caught a glimpse of a clip amount display mounted on it. The human himself was encased in black armor with a golden visor. It seemed to scan the group as it put the rifle on his back. A female voice rang out of his armor.

"Well this is awkward isn't it?" said the voice.

"I thought you were male!" said Rogers.

"I am." Came the deep baritone reply.

"Then who was that." Asked Apone. The behemoth raised its arm with the palm up and a blue figure jumped off it and shot up to about Ripley's height however she was blue and naked. Hudson whistled at her. Her eyes narrowed at him.

"I'll have you know Corporal that if I were human I wouldn't go anywhere near you, you lech." She said with venom. Vasquez laughed at Hudson's face. The woman turned to the Captain.

"I am UNSC Smart AI Cortana." Said Cortana.

"Like Brother?" asked Rogers looking at her, she had seemed extremely human when compared to Brother.

"No. He is what we would call a Dumb A.I" said Cortana.

"How do you know about him." Said Gorman.

"I pinged your battlenet." Said Cortana. Soon Brother's "voice" rang out.

"We are nearing Hadley's Hope." He said. Master Chief looked at the Captain who hurriedly explained that they had lost contact with the colony on LV-426.

"Sir, My job is defense of Earth and all her colonies. Requesting to join your marines." He said.

"Well, it's not really my place but I don't really think we could stop you. So we can send you down in OUR dropship with them." Said Rogers. With that lights began to strobe as the bay came alive. Cortana maneuvered the Pelican out of the way as Chief began to help the Marines load the Drop ship. Frosty was surprised as he lifted the missiles easily by himself without the use of the power loader. Ripley ended up helping put away crates. Burke was observing the Chief to see if he would be willing to share some technology with Wey-Yu. Soon though the Marines ran out armored and armed. Inside the APC John, Ripley, Burke, Bishop and Gorman were waiting. The Chief preferring to stand as the drop was carried out. Right before they fell Hudson felt the need to impress Ripley with their tech until Gorman to stow his shit. Soon though they were falling through the atmosphere of LV-426. John standing impassively in the APC. Soon the ship flattened out and they were heading towards the landing area. Gorman began to run system checks on the Marines' systems. Cortana was able to hook up the MJOLNIR's systems to the console to that his biosign's were displayed as well as a feed from his helmet camera. Unsurprisingly the quality of his feed was more than double the Marine's all too soon they landed and Bishop drove the APC off. Apone had the Marines split into two teams. The consultant's and the Chief were to go with Hick's team. Soon they had arrived at their door. Hicks began to run a bypass when an armored gauntlet pulled him back as he pulled a chip from his helmet and into the door. It hissed open and power began to flood back into the colony.

"What did you do?" asked Hicks.

"I didn't. Cortana was able to get into their systems through door security." Said John. Hicks relayed the info to Gorman. They began to move deeper into the facility. Ripley noticed a burned hole in the ground.

"Its them." She said in an almost monotone voice.


End file.
